vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (IDW)
|-|Base Form= |-|Post-Nuclear Boost Form(Ongoing)= |-|Post-Nuclear Boost Form (Rulers of Earth)= |-|Red Atomic Energy Form= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 7-B, possibly 7-A | Unknown, likely at least 7-A (Stronger than his base form) Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Giant Dinosaur. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Regeneration (Mid), Atomic Breath, Nuclear Pulse | Same as base form, but with greatly enhanced (Red Spiral) Atomic Breath and (Red) Nuclear Pulse Attack Potency: At least Large Building level by virtue of sheer size | City level, possibly Mountain level (His own atomic breath was strong enough to hurt Trilopod hybrids of himself, which were as powerful as him) | Unknown, likely at least Mountain Level, possibly higher (Atomic Breath and Nuclear Pulse are far more powerful than in base form; Red Nuclear Pulse destroyed Magita, who is far bigger and more powerful than all of Earth's kaiju combined, including base Godzilla, though Magita was wounded just before this) Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, Super Sonic Reactions (able to Catch Super Sonic Jets with his Tail) | At least Superhuman+, Super Sonics Reactions regardless of sheer size, Super Sonic Reactions with Energy Attacks ( Fully able to tag super sonic jets in front of his face with Atomic Breath) | At least Superhuman, Super Sonics Reactions regardless of sheer size, Super Sonic Reactions with Energy Attacks (Same as Post-Nuclear Boost Form) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class M by sheer virtue of size | Unknown, 'possibly higher than before 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least City level, possibly higher (easily tanks a modern Nuke in the megatons range) | At least City level, possibly higher (survived a barrage of nuclear missiles from submarines) | At least City level, likely higher (At least the same tan Post-Nuclear Boost) Stamina: Unknown | High | High, but gradually decreases. Range:'''Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size | several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray.| Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Spiral Fire Ray '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Insides are much more vulnerable than his hide (an open wound on his face was hurt by fire to the point that he retreated) | Possibly the same as base form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. *'Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla pushing himself into his absolute limit and transforms into Fire Energy Form. Key: Base form |''' Post-Nuclear Boost''' | Red Atomic Energy form Note: This article covers Godzilla from the'' Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, Godzilla: Ongoing and'' Godzilla: Rulers of Earth form the Ongoing Comic Series by IDW Publishing. It is possible that Godzilla was enhanced by external energy to reach his "red energy form" like in the movies (some of the characters "feel" something different about him), but this is uncertain and it could have been Godzilla pushing himself to his absolute limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconcluisve Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier